Yamazaki Sagaru Report
by nyAgodesu
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Laporan Yamazaki tentang Mitsuba, tentang percakapan mereka di dalam sebuah kamar rumah sakit/berdasarkan tentang Okita Mitsuba Arc/No Pairing, One-Shot.


**Yamazaki Sagaru Report**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning: OC, Typo's, dll**

 **Fanfic ini ku ambil berdasarkan Okita Mitsuba Arc, saat Yamazaki disuruh menemani Mitsuba di rumah sakit. Selamat membaca *membungkuk*.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari x bulan xx tahun xxxx**

Hari ini hari pertama untuk tugas mengawasi Mitsuba-dono di rumah sakit, jadi aku membawa cukup banyak anpan dan sosis Shinsengumi. Calon suami Mitsuba-dono baru saja keluar. bosan. Aku cukup bosan hingga menghitungi berapa banyak semut yang sudah lewat.

Sempat aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa Fukuchou tidak datang menjenguk sedari tadi? Padahal Kondo-san dan anggota Shinsengumi yang lain sudah datang. Walaupun begitu, Fukuchou masih menyuruhku untuk mengawasi Mitsuba-dono secara rahasia, karena itu sekarang aku berada di bawah ranjang. Yah, mungkin tidak bisa dibilang rahasia juga, sepertinya Mitsuba-dono sudah mengetahui kalau aku di sini.

" Yamazaki-kun? Apa kau tidak bosan mengawasi ku dari bawah sana? Aku bosan loh"

Suara lembut milik Mitsuba-dono memanggilku, membuat pipi ku memerah malu karena ketahuan. Akhirnya aku keluar dan duduk di dekat ranjang Mitsuba-dono. Benar, bahkan di atas sini jauh terasa lebih sepi daripada di bawah sana. Mungkin karena dibawah sana sedikit sempit.

" Aku menerima terlalu banyak parsel, jadi tolong bantu aku menghabiskannya" kata Mitsuba-dono.

Ah,Mitsuba-dono semakin manis dengan senyuman yang sekarang terpasang di wajahnya. Tidak seperti Okita-taichou yang selalu berpoker face. Ia lalu menyodorkan sebuah apel kepada ku dengan tangannya yang sedikit kurus, lebih kurus daripada saat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya.

" lagipula aku tidak bisa mengupas apel ini sendirian"

Menjawab perkataan itu, aku langsung mengambil apel dari tangannya dan segera mengupas apel itu.

" Ano.. Mitsuba-dono.." panggil ku.

" hm?"

Dan terjadi keheningan lagi. Aku hanya berpikir untuk segera memulai percakapan.

'Bagus, Jimmy, kau membuat suasana menjadi canggung' dan kalimat itu segera muncul di dalam kepala ku- eh? Jimmy? Hati nuraniku memanggilku Jimmy?!.

Tanpa terasa, apel yang sedari tadi kukupas sudah terpotong. Setelah mengambil piring dan menyodorkannya kepada Mitsuba-dono, aku kembali memikirkan topik percakapan untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih cair.

" Yamazaki-kun hebat, ya?"

" eh?"

" kau bisa memata-matai di daerah lawan tanpa rasa takut. Menurutku itu sangat hebat loh?" lanjutnya, membuat ku malu. Aku kemudian menggeleng.

" pekerjaan mata-mata itu tidak seberat itu kok, Mitsuba-dono"

" tidak, aku bahkan selalu ketahuan kalau sedang bermain petak umpet bersama Sou-chan dulu" kata Mitsuba-dono sambil tertawa ringan.

" hee.. ternyata taichou suka bermain petak umpet, ya?"

" ya, kami selalu memainkannya berempat. Walau pun saat ia menemukan Kondo-san, ia langsung memanggil kebun binatang terdekat"

Setelah perkataan Mitsuba-dono yang satu itu, wajah ku yang tadinya mengekspresikan 'ih, lucunya~' menjadi 'HOEK!'.

Setelah itu, kami mulai berbicara tentang banyak hal, mulai dari saat Sou-chan kecil-ah, kelepasan. Habis terkadang aku juga ingin bisa memanggil ketua (yang sadisnya setengah mati) dengan panggilan yang imut seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong Sou-chan, aku menjadi ingat dengan Shogun-sama.

" HOEEK!"

Ah. Yabai. Aku kelepasan mengekspresikan perasaan jijikku yang satu ini.

" ara? Yamazaki-kun, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau masuk angin?" tanya Mitsuba-dono dengan khawatir. Benar-benar wanita yang seperti malaikat. Pantas saja adiknya terlihat seperti.. tidak. Aku takut ia membaca catatanku yang satu ini.

" tidak apa-apa, Mitsuba-dono, aku hanya kurang tidur saja" dan setelah itu aku kembali memakan sosis Shinsengumiku. Tiba-tiba, tangan Mitsuba-dono memengang tanganku, menghentikanku makan. Aku lalu mengangkat wajahku.

" Mi.. Mitsuba-do.."

" Mungkin kalau kau memakannya dengan memakai ini, perasaan mu akan membaik" katanya sambil menuangkan seliter tabasco ke atas sosis ku sampai mengenai tanganku yang langsung melepuh. Dan ia lalu memasukkan sosis itu langsung ke dalam mulutku.

Air mataku menggenang, dan perlahan turun seiring dengan rasa panas yang menggerogoti mulutku.

" AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

.

.

.

Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah tergeletak di bawah tempat tidur Mitsuba-dono. Entah itu hanya mimpi atau bukan, yang jelas adalah mulutku masih mati rasa. Dan aku mengambil pelajaran dari kejadian ini;

Telur burung tidak jatuh jauh dari anak burung.

.

.

.

 **Hari x bulan xx tahun xxxx**

Hari ini, Kyoukucho dan Okita-taichou yang datang menjenguk.

Aku masih memikirkan pembicaraanku dengan Mitsuba-dono di hari kemarin. Oh, tidak. Membayangkannya masih membuat perasaan ku campur aduk.

Suara Okita-taichou hari ini terdengar lebih khawatir. Yang aku dengar, hasil pemeriksaan Mitsuba-dono hari ini memburuk. Semoga Mitsuba-dono tidak mengalami hal yang buruk.

Dan lagi, sembari menunggu Kyoukucho dan Okita-taichou keluar, aku memakan anpan kembali.

" Yamazaki-kun?"

" OHOK?!"

Aku sangat kaget saat kepala Mitsuba-dono turun dari atas ranjang. Sambil keluar dari bawah ranjang, aku memegangi leherku yang sakit karena hampir tersedak anpan. Setelah menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat Mitsuba-dono aku meminum air yang di sodorkannya.

" maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang makan"

" tidak apa-apa, Mitsuba-dono"

Aku menghela nafas setelah meminum air yang di suguhkan oleh Mitsuba-dono.

" apakah Hijikata-kun memberimu misi terlalu banyak? Dia tidak boleh seperti itu.. kau bisa sakit loh?" katanya cemas. Aku menggeleng.

" Fukuchou sedang sangat sibuk, jadi mungkin karena itu ia selalu tidak ada waktu untuk menjaga anda sendiri, Mitsuba-dono, jangan terlalu di pikirkan" kata ku. Aku lalu menawarkan anpan.

" anda mau?" dan tawaranku langsung diambil oleh Mitsuba-dono.

" Hijikata-kun selalu seperti itu.. ia sangat serius dalam mengurusi pekerjaan nya" sambil mengatakan hal itu, Mitsuba-dono menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Entah kenapa, semua ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Mitsuba-dono sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikan nya.

Kami lalu terdiam. Tidak ada bahan pembicaraan bagus yang bisa kau temukan di dalam kamar sebuah rumah sakit- itu lah yang aku ambil dari situasi ini.

" Okita-taichou.. sangat beruntung mempunyai kakak seperti anda" kata ku pada akhirnya. Pandangan kami bertemu saat Mitsuba-dono mengangkat kepalanya.

" anda sangat cantik, baik dan selalu tersenyum" lanjut ku, kali ini membuat pipinya memerah.

" aku tidak seperti itu, Yamazaki-kun" ia kembali tertawa kecil. Sungguh manis.

Aku heran kenapa Fukuchou meninggalkan wanita seperti ini sendirian di desa.

" aku ini sudah tua, dan badan ku tidak sesehat dulu lagi.. aku jadi sering merepotkan Sou-chan dan membuatnya khawatir. Aku ini kakak yang buruk" katanya sambil menunduk lagi. Ah, tidak. Ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

" tidak apa-apa, anda tidak seperti itu. Penyakit anda pasti sembuh. Karena setiap hari aku selalu melihat Taichou berdoa untuk kesembuhan anda"

'dan untuk kematian Fukuchou' lanjutku dalam hati.

Mitsuba-dono mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah jendela. Sorot matanya terlihat cemas.

" kalian akan selalu menjaga Sou-chan untuk ku, bukan?"

" tentu, Mitsuba-dono"

Dan kali ini, sorot matanya berubah menjadi tenang.

.

.

.

 **Hari x bulan xx tahun xxxx**

" ano.. Mitsuba-dono.."

Kami sedang makan malam bersama ketika aku memanggilnya. Ia menoleh. Dia sangat cantik, di pikiranku kata itu terbersit untuk entah ke berapa kalinya setiap kali aku melihat wajah Mitsuba-dono. Aku lalu melanjutkan perkataan ku setelah menelan daging dari bento.

" ku dengar anda dulu sangat dekat dengan Fukuchou dan Kyoukuchou"

" iya. Kami dulu lumayan dekat, apakah Sou-chan pernah menceritakannya pada mu?"

" taichou tidak pernah. Aku mendengar nya dari Kondo-san"

Mitsuba-dono tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu mengangguk.

" Kondo-san, ya?"

Ia lalu menyesap tehnya perlahan. Hujan di malam ini membuat suhu ruangan sangat dingin. Secangkir teh bisa membantu mu menghangatkan tubuh mu di tengah suhu yang membeku.

" aku hanya melihat punggung mereka, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah itu bisa dibilang cukup dekat"

Sembari meletakkan cangkir teh di pahanya, ia kembali bercerita.

" sampai mereka merantau ke Edo"

" kalau begitu, kenapa anda tidak ikut ke Edo?"

Aku segera menutup mulut ku. Shimatta! aku tidak berniat menanyakan hal itu sekarang!.

Mitsuba-dono hanya tertawa, saat ia menyadari raut muka tidak enak yang sekarang menjadi ekspresiku. Ia lalu kembali meminum tehnya.

" mou.. Yamazaki-kun, apakah ini bagian dari pekerjaan mu? Kelihatannya kau sangat tertarik"

Tidak. Jangan samakan aku dengan level Kondo-san yang senang menyampuri urusan orang lain (mungkin sebenarnya itu hanya berlaku untuk Otae-san saja). Hanya saja.. hanya saja tatapan Fukuchou saat melihat Mitsuba-dono..

" mungkin karena aku masih belum bisa meninggalkan desa kelahiranku" jawaban dari Mitsuba-dono membuyarkan semua pikiran ku. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" hanya itu?" tanya ku. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa tidak sopan. 'Apakah aku sendiri sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam sini? Sepertinya aku sudah menginjak hal yang sangat berbahaya' kali ini pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dilontarkan untuk ku sendiri.

Mitsuba-dono terdiam. Ia seperti mengenang masa lalu nya kembali.

" Hijikata-kun meninggalkan ku sendirian di sana.. aku mengerti, tapi.."

Ah, akhirnya keluar juga. Ekspresi yang ku benci dari dirinya.

Mitsuba-dono mengusap ujung matanya. Suaranya yang sedikit gemetar kini tidak jauh lebih baik daripada suara malaikat yang jatuh.

" si bodoh itu meninggalkan ku sendirian... bodoh, bukan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Tidak bisa. Aku benci melihat senyumnya yang satu ini, karena itu aku membuang wajah ku.

" tapi tidak apa.. karena aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan mereka.. entah kenapa aku malah merasa senang saat aku melihat punggung mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya"

.

.

.

 **Hari x bulan xx tahun xxxx**

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Mitsuba-dono.

Seluruh anggota Shinsengumi masih dalam kondisi berduka. Fukuchou tidak terlihat di mana-mana, sementara Taichou masih berada di dalam kamarnya setelah mengurusi pemakaman Mitsuba-dono. Kyoukuchou sendiri langsung sibuk dalam mengurusi kasus yang dibuat oleh calon suami Mitsuba-dono, dan bahkan belum berganti pakaian dari pakaian pemakaman.

Wajah Mitsuba-dono sangat cantik, bahkan sesudah nyawanya tidak ada. Ia terlihat damai dalam tidurnya yang panjang. Sangat berkebalikan dengan Okita- taichou, yang masih gemetaran sampai orang dari tempat kremasi membawa jasad Mitsuba-dono.

Aku?

Aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Pikiran ku masih bercampur aduk. Perasaan ku juga tidak beda jauh. Jika ku bilang aku sangat sedih, mungkin tidak. Aku baru saja mengenal sedikit lebih jauh tentang Mitsuba-dono. Tapi aku berbohong jika aku tidak sedih. Ada seseorang yang hilang dari tempat yang seharusnya ia berada, seseorang yang bisa ku ajak bicara. Bukankah ini perasaan sedih karena seseorang yang kita sudah kenal dekat meninggal?.

Air mata ku tidak mengalir.

Dan aku tidak bisa menulis kembali laporan ini, berhubung dengan kematian target.

 **Tertanda**

Yamazaki Sagaru

.

.

.

Hijikata meremas kertas laporan yang ia baca dan membuangnya. Ia kembali menyalakan rokok dan segera menghisap asapnya. Tubuh Hijikata benar-benar kekurangan zat nikotin.

Ia mengambil puntung rokok yang tinggal setengah dari mulutnya dan menghembuskan nafas berasap. Dibibirnya terlukis sebuah senyuman.

" benar-benar tidak berguna.. apa ia tidak bisa menuliskan laporan yang lebih bagus lagi?"

Tangan kiri Hijikata terangkat, menutup matanya yang sekarang mulai mengalirkan suatu cairan bening.

" sangat jelek sampai mata ku sakit.. aku tidak bisa membacanya lagi.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini *membungkuk***

 **Aku akan menunggu reviewnya, jadi tolong berikan kritik dan sarannya!.**


End file.
